I'm Still Here
by Castielmyangel143
Summary: Castiel just got a new house after ending his marrage, but little does he know someone there will need help not only from him but his sixteen year old daughter. Ghost Dean. Castiel/Dean Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Still Here**

Castiel just moved into his new home. He had to move because of his job, but it was a nice little town so he didn't really mind.

All the boxes were off the truck and in his new home now all he has to do is unpack. He opened a box when there was a knock on the door, he quickly walked to answer it when he opened it there was a young woman.

"Oh hello I'm Anna" she said with a smile "I came over to welcome you to the neighborhood I live across the street" she said

Castiel smiled "Hi Anna I'm Castiel" he said with a warm smile. "I'm surprised your the first person to welcome me"

"Well Castiel beautiful name by the way a lot of people stay away from this house"she said

He frowned "What for its a beautiful home"

she looked around as if to make sure no one was listening "Well the previous owner went missing about two months ago and people say he's still in the house just ya' know in spirit form" she whispered

Castiel laughed "no offense but I don't believe in ghost"he said

Anna shrugged "It's just a rumor" she said "Well I got to go but good luck with unpacking"she said.

Castiel nodded "Thank you it was nice meeting you"he said and closed the door. He shock his head "ghost" he said laughing to himself.

~o~

Everything was finally unpacked and placed in the right place. Castiel walked into the kitchen to make his dinner, but he found that all the cabinets were open. He remembered closing them he just shrugged it off and closed them all again.

After he ate his dinner he went up stairs to take a shower. The hot running water filled the room with steam. When he stepped out after his shower the bathroom mirror had something written on it, he got closer to see in big letters "HELP" this scared him. Ghost or no ghost that is always so fucking creepy.

He again shrugged it off and went to wipe it away only to have the mirror shatter "God dammit" he said mostly to himself, he bent down to clean up the broken glass but in one of the bigger shards he saw the reflection of a man he didn't know. He quickly turn only to find the no one was there, now he believed something was here with him, but he was still telling himself that it was nothing and he was just over tired from the move.

He quickly got dressed and climbed into bed, he was still a little spooked so he turned on the television thinking it would help him relax. At four o'clock in the morning he was woken up by a women screaming, at first he was startled but then he saw the TV was still on. He laughed to himself and sat up rubbing his eyes then he was push up against the headboard by nothing, but when he tried to move he was force back.

"What the fuck" he said pushing at thin air only to have his wrist forced above his head."Let go of me!" he shouted "What do you want" he whispered his body trembling then the force was gone and he could move so he figured after that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again so he went down stairs, but when he reached the bottom of the stairs and turned the lights on her saw all the pictures of him and his ex-wife scattered all over the floor. "Son of a bitch!" he said and stared to pick the pictures up.

~o~

At eight he was sitting there putting all the pictures back into the correct photo albums when there was a knock at the door. He sighed and put the pictures down and moved toward the door.

When he opened the door he saw his ex " this is a list of good schools in the area, and here's a list of things she might need for her room and make sure she takes this cold medicine at night before bed and this one right after breakfast. Make sure she doesn't get in anymore fights at school" Meg said handing him a few things.

"Well it's nice to see you to Meg" he said " where's Sarah" he asked.

"Getting her things" she said as their daughter walked up behind her carrying two big boxes and pulling a wagon full of other boxes and suitcases by a rope tied around her waist.

"You sure know how to make everything more complicated don't you" Castiel laughed taking a box from her arms.

She smiled "it's nice to see you to and of coarse I make things complicated its what I do" she said and walked past him into her new home. Castiel was about to go in when Meg grabbed his arm.

"Please make sure she stays out of trouble and don't encourage her about this psychic thing okay" she said and Castiel laughed. "Castiel I'm not joking around she already looks like a freak with the way she dresses we don't need her acting like one."

He frowned "She doesn't look like a freak" he said "See this is why she doesn't like you and this is also why I have full custody of our daughter!" he said trying to keep his voice low.

"first of all I gave you custody because I can't deal with her constantly getting suspended from school every time someone makes a smart comment about her" she shouted "And second the only reason she likes you is because your a freak like her you faggot" she yelled and walked to her car.

Castiel placed the box on the floor and slammed the door leaning against it and sliding down till he was sitting with his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head against them. He felt the air around him get colder when he felt a hand on the back of his head.

"Sarah I'm okay I just..." he paused when he looked up to find no one there. He rubbed the back of his neck and he felt a piece of string or maybe leather, when he looked down at his chest he saw a little charm hanging from it he was about to take it off to get a better look at it when he heard a scream from up stairs.

He quickly ran up stairs to Sarah's room to find her leaning against the wall laughing. "What the fuck" Castiel panted "why did you scream."

She laughed a little more and pointed to the box in front of her, he slowly walked over to the box and crouched down and slowly opened it up to find a bunch of black T-shirts. He went to pick one up when a huge Wolf Spider came crawling over the edge of the box. "Holy shit" He said falling back and kicking the box.

"Hey hey watch it he just got out of his cage" she ran over to the box and pick the spider up in her hands. "It's okay he didn't mean to your okay Charlie" she said putting him back in his cage.

Castiel stood up and looked at her "When the fuck did you get a pet spider?" he asked.

She smiled "my friends got me it as a going away gift" she said "Ya' know something to remember them by... Hey whats that around your neck" she said walking up to him and grabbing the charm inspecting it closely.

"Oh... I umm... not sure I just kind found it I guess." he said then hugged her "I'm glad your home" he said.

Sarah hugged her father tight "I'm glad to be away from that bitch to"she said and felt her father laugh deep in his chest so his voice got very deep.

~o~

Thank you so much for reading and please remember to review !:)


	2. Nightmares

Castiel sat there on his coach at midnight watching some black and white movie he didn't care for. He was more focused on his laptop where he was searching the history of the house he just bought to find out what the fuck happened here and why its being haunted. He clicked a link that brought him to a web page titled "The Winchester kidnapping" Castiel started to read the article about the previous owner. "The previous owner Dean Winchester rebuilt the house after it burnt down and killed his mother Mary Winchester. His 62 year old father John Winchester had burns that covered 90 percent of his body, he died a week after the fire."

Castiel took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes and yawned this wasn't helping him he knew there was a ghost but it wasn't a girl so it can't be Mary so he scrolled down putting his glasses back. "Dean Winchester was arrested after his fathers death for accusing one of his fathers co-workers Alistair O' Brein for the death of his parents. Deans statement was 'Alistair is a sick son of a bitch with a black heart that was pissed of because my dad was twice his age and was getting a promotion he worked for.' after that Dean was charged after beating Mr. O' Brien, who was placed in the hospital.

One month ago Dean went missing, weeks of friends and family searching for him was discontinued. He is now pronounced dead. "Dead" Castiel whispered to himself before jumping when he heard a shriek from up stairs "Damn it" he said putting the laptop on the coffee table and started to make his way up stairs.

When he got to Sarah's room his saw her floating four feet above the bed "Sarah!" he shouted running to the side of the bed. He grabbed her arm "Sarah wake up, you need to wake up!" he shouted over her daughters screams. He couldn't understand anything she was saying but one name.

"Sam!" she shouted before her eyes shot open, she hung in the air for a moment then fell back on to the bed unconscious. Castiel grabbed both her shoulders and started to shake her "Sarah, Sarah you need to wake up. Sarah!" he said in a state of panic. Sarah then gasped and her eyes shot open, as she exhaled her breath came out a fog and the room got really cold and the door slammed shut. She sat up and held onto her fathers arm, "Leave us alone!" Castiel shouted.

Sarah place a hand on his chest "Dad wait" she said "Dean?" she said into the darkness, Castiel looked at her _How does she know his name _he thought to himself. "Dean we can help you" she said "You just need to tell us what you need why your here" then everything went still and the air seemed to warm up "I think he's gone."

Then Castiel stood up and hugged his daughter "Are you okay" he ask.

She nodded "That... Was awesome" she said and Castiel pulled back to see her smiling "I mean do you know what this means... it means ghost are really it means I was right and mom was wrong" she rambled "Ha! What now mom" she laughed then out of nowhere she gasped and Castiel panicked. "We have to help him Dad Dean I mean he need are help"

Castiel sighed "With what?" he asked and Sarah started to shake her head. "I'm not sure but he definitely needs us... so go to bed and maybe he'll talk to one of us" she said and quickly laid down to go to bed. Castiel just walked out of the room shaking his head.

~Castiel's Dreams~

"Hello?" Castiel found himself in the middle of the woods, "Hello is anybody there?" he said looking around him.

"Castiel" he heard it as a faint whisper "Hello?" he said walking toward to voice. After what seemed like hours of walking found an old abandoned cabin, he walked up to the door and slowly walked in side "Hello?" he closed the door and walked to the middle of the room. He jumped and screamed when he heard a loud bang from down stairs in the basement, he slowly made his way to the door and tiptoed down the stairs her heard what sounded like leather meeting skin and then a painful scream.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he turned the corner to find a man chained up and hanging by his wrist. There was blood seeping out of gashes on his naked chest, his face was swollen and bruised but Castiel still recognized him from the website... it was Dean. "Dean?" he said but he didn't move, fearing he was dead Castiel ran over to him. "Dean" he said lifting his head, Dean started to slowly open his eyes.

"Cas..." he tried to say his voice raspy. "Dean" came a sinister voice form behind him "How are we feeling today" he said. _He must not see me_ Castiel thought _of course he can't it's only a dream._ Castiel then heard something hit the floor he was about to turn around when something hit his back, he felt a burning, sting pain as he let out a cry. This felt to really to be a dream Castiel felt his knees go week but he also noticed how nothing happened to Dean, so Castiel wrapped his arm around the back of Deans neck for support. "What the fuck" the voice sounded angry as Castiel felt something hit his back with the pain following soon after. He screamed but forced himself to stay on his feet, he didn't understand he didn't know Dean at all why was he protecting him.

~o~

Castiels eyes shot open as he gasped, he was back home Sarah was above him shaking him and crying "Dad please wake up, please" she cried. Castiel sat up "What, whats wrong" he asked but Sarah wrapped her arms around him and broke down "Y.. you... were de...dead" she sobbed.

"Oh Sarah it okay I'm okay" he said rubbing her back. Sarah gasped "Dad your...bleeding" she said pulling back and looking at her hands. "What" Castiel said getting out of bed and walking over to his closet mirror, he carefully removed his shirt turning a little to see his back "Holy shit I was there" he said looking to the floor trying to remember his dream.

"Okay dad I'm like really fucking freaked out right now" she said wiping her eyes "I mean I thought you were dead the least you could do is keep me in the loop!" she said.

Castiel turned to her "You know a lot of things about spirits right" he asked. "Yeah I guess why" she replied. He walked a little closer looking serious about his thought "Is it possible for a house to be haunted by a spirit that isn't dead yet?" he asked.

"No no dad it doesn't work like that the spirit doesn't die the body does" she said "technically the spirit isn't, oh how do I say this... um part of the body" she looked at her father who looked at her like she had ten heads. "What I mean is a spirit is it's own self it's more like your soul you can live without it but you just ya' know be all there." she explain.

"so it's possible for a... I mean someones spirit to haunt someone" he said.

"Yes I mean I guess so why"She asked "you think he's alive don't you... that's what you were dreaming of wasn't it you saw him you were there" Castiel looked at his daughter with worry "Dad what did you see where's Dean"

~o~

sorry it's so short but thank you for reading and please REVIEW!


End file.
